


Disbanded, But Not Defeated

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Desertion, Disbanding the Scouting Legion, Gen, They Aren't Having Any of That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under increasing pressure from the Wall Cult and the general public, the King finally caves to demands to stop wasting already scarce resources funding the Scouting Legion.</p><p>This is of course easier said than done. There is soldiers to reassign, officers to promote, not to mention the question as to what to do with Eren Jeager?</p><p>And of course, the Scouting Legion itself is not going to take such an outrage lying down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbanded, But Not Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> May I present you.... drumroll please... yet another one of my fills for the SnK Kink Meme. The prompt for this one was basically that the Scouting Legion gets disbanded, and how exactly does everyone take it.
> 
> It's my guess the original poster wanted something more serious, but if you've read any of my other fills, you might know I'm not always a serious guy. So, hope you enjoy, and I of course would love to hear any comments you have on any of my works, good or bad.

It had finally happened, the Scouting Legion was to be officially disbanded on this day. The King had finally caved to the mounting pressure to stop wasting lives and scarce resources funding the Scouting Legion. The Wall Cult had been one of the major pushers for the move, helped along by a growing belief that the Scouting Legion had somehow lured the Colossal Titan to the Walls.

All that was left to do was sort out the details.

\---

"Before we start on anything else, there is the matter of Eren Jeager," Grand Marshal Dallis Zacklay stated. "As Commander Dawk has kindly offered all members of the Scouting Legion a place in the Military Police, it makes the most sense for Jeager to be transferred into the custody of the Military Police. Marshal Smith, do you have anything to say to this?"

Erwin cleared his throat. His position as Commander of the Scouting Legion had made some difficulties, as it was no currently possible to make him Commander of another division without displacing someone else. So he had been promoted to Marshal. (A largely ceremonial role.)

"There is one major problem with that plan," he stated calmly. "Eren Jeager is no longer under the custody of the Scouting Legion. He escaped over the walls this morning."

A stunned silence hung over the room.

"He escaped!?" Nile nearly screamed, an edge of panic in his voice. "How!? He was confined and under guard, right?"

"He was," Erwin confirmed. "However, his escape also co-incidence with the mass desertion of over three quarters of the Scouting Legions active members."

The silence was practically deadening.

"Explain," the Grand Marshal said with a sigh, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"This morning," Erwin calmly explained. "Over three quarters of the Scouting Legion's active members decided to act on a planned mass desertion. They absconded with nearly the entire division's stockpile of supplies. Along with all our wagons and horses. Those that were not party to the conspiracy were either subdued or coerced into joining. I, myself had my morning tea drugged, and awoke only after the conspirators were long gone."

He failed to mention that the person who drugged his tea hand been him.

"Did you discover any reason for this mass desertion?" Zacklay inquired with another long sigh.

"Yes actually." A ghost of a smile was on Erwin's lips. "They left behind a letter saying, in effect, that they would rather be eaten alive by titans than to spend a single minute in the Military Police. It also included an added footnote saying that if anyone wanted them back, they could go over the walls to get them. Attached was also a person letter from Eren Jeager, describing in vivid detail, the various creative and gruesome things he would do any one of the Wall Cult Cardinals if he ever got his hands on them. The boy really should have joined the secret service."

Nile was openly gaping. The whole idea that someone would rather die horribly, rather than be under his command was likely so alien to him, he could not comprehend it.

"But, you have Humanity's Strongest Soldier," he protested. "Surely he would have at least been able to stop Jeager from escaping!"

"Indeed he would have," Erwin agreed, this time he was smiling. "However, Lance Corporal Levi was unable to do anything to prevent Eren Jeager's escape." he paused for dramatic effect.

"He was among those who deserted."


End file.
